The present invention relates, in general, to memory management, and, in particular, to management of memory in a cache.
A cache is a component that improves hardware and software performance by transparently storing data such that future requests for that data can be served faster. The data in the cache is often either stored elsewhere or would have been computed earlier. A cache is used when the original data is more expensive to fetch (owing to longer access time) or to compute, than the cost of storing it for immediate reading when needed.